leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scudmarx/Umbrage, the Unfortunate
Umbrage, the Unfortunate is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Umbrage throws his sword in the air. Hopefully, it will land on a nearby enemy 2s later, dealing damage in . |description2 = There is a (Luck %) chance that the sword will then ricochet towards a random enemy within 400 units, dealing damage to all enemies hit and knocking them aside. If an enemy Champion is within this range they will be targeted, and Umbrage will use up 5 luck. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = mana |range = 625 |targeting='Up in the Air' is an auto-targeted, ground-targeted, area of effect attack that will target a random enemy in range. The Lucky effect is an auto-targeted Linear pass-through skill shot that will prioritise enemy champions. |damagetype=physical |onhiteffects=Applies on-hit effects as an Area of Effect. |additional = Up in the Air will deal damage 2s after it is activated, but the ground target location is automatically determined just 0.625s before the damage is dealt. It is therefore harder to dodge than its description might otherwise make it seem, and it allows the strike to be cast before using Flash or All In to effectively increase Up in the Air's range. The Lucky trigger will only consume Luck if an enemy Champion is in range to be targeted. }} Umbrage has a good feeling about this. He gains Critical Strike chance for 5s, and will gain 3 Luck for each Critical Strike he lands during this time. |description2 = - Umbrage's attacks have a (Luck %) chance on hit to hamstring their victims, dealing additional damage and slowing them. The lost movement speed will gradually recover over 2 seconds, and is halved for area of effect attacks. If this occurs it will use up 2 Luck unless All on Red is currently active. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = Self |targeting='All on Red' is a self-targeted buff which is useful for dealing damage and quickly building stacks of Luck. It is also a passive ability granting a chance to and deal additional damage on-hit. |damagetype=Magic }} Umbrage charges at the target, hoping that everything will turn out alright. Someone up there looks over him for the next 3 seconds, increasing his Armour and Magic Resistance for the duration and temporarily granting additional Luck. |description2 = : When All In ends, there is a (Luck %) chance that Umbrage will gain a damage shield that lasts for another 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = AP)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 |targeting='All In' is a unit-targeted charge, and a self-targeted defensive buff. |damagetype= |onhiteffects= |additional = The Lucky trigger chance is increased by the temporary Luck granted by the Active effect. The additional Luck will still only take Umbrage to a maximum of 100 Luck. It is not consumed by Lucky triggers if Umbrage has 0 actual Luck. }} Umbrage is pretty sure it's going to work this time. For 3 seconds, whenever Umbrage or any nearby ally dies, they will become a mere possibility, able to move but unable to interact with or be seen by reality. 2s after the time is up, these possibilities will realize with 20% maximum HP and mana. |description2 = - There is a chance on death for Umbrage to experience an alternate possibility for 4 seconds. During this time, he can activate this ability to accept his fate. If he does not accept his fate, Umbrage will use up all of his Luck to realize that possibility 1 second later, returning to life with 40% maximum HP and mana. |leveling = |leveling2 = (Luck %) 180 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 750 |targeting='Hax' is a Point-Blank Area of Effect ability. |additional = * The alternate possibilities are Invisible; they can be seen by using effects that grant Magical Sight, however they cannot be attacked at all until they realize. * The Lucky cooldown will only begin if Umbrage revives; cancelling the effect will not use up Luck or start the cooldown. * Umbrage cannot accept his fate during the first second of his experience. }} Category:Custom champions